I'm going crazy
by Sol Levine
Summary: •Serial Viñetas• Como cualquier pareja normal, ellos han tenido desacuerdos, se han enfadado, han reñido. Pero nunca han llegado a los insultos, nunca han llegado a los gritos, nunca han llegado a la violencia. Y es allí donde se dan cuenta. Ese amor les está dañando. •Rei/Yaten• •Post-Stars•
1. Intro

.

**.::. I'm going crazy .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

**_·__»_**

En medio de la calle, el auto es detenido con brusquedad. Sin tactos, con el freno pisado a fondo. Llegando el límite de su paciencia, Rei no lo ha soportado más y se ha orillado intempestivamente sobre la calle que a esas horas de la noche se halla calma y solitaria.

El enojo le verbera en las venas, sintiéndolo crecer y crecer a medida que el aire que comparten se torna sofocante. Se deshace del yugo del cinturón de seguridad y sale arrebatadamente del auto, tomando su bolso en el proceso. Con una furia que no puede ya esconder, azota la portezuela de su inmaculado _Mustang_. Había consentido en manejar durante el trayecto de regreso. Sabe que el grupo ha estado en un periodo abrumador de actividades, sabe que él está cansado, sabe que en ocasiones no tiene energía ni cabeza para nada que no sea ambicionar descanso. Aun así…

"_Ah, de verdad. Estás siendo molesta"_

Está decidida a irse. No está dispuesta a tolerarlo más.

Yaten tarda en salir de su estupor, estremecido primero por el súbito movimiento del auto, y luego al notarla abandonar con violencia el coche para armar otro de sus arrebatos, o Dios sabrá qué. Alebrestado, también siente el enojo apoderarse de sus sentidos y desciende del vehículo, azotando igualmente la portezuela. La respiración se le hace pesada. Está harto de esa inmadura actitud, de sus desplantes para llamar la atención. Está harto de que no lo entienda como antes…

—¿Qué diablos te ocurre? ¿Es que acaso estás loca?

No controla su tono, está gritándole. Rei odia que le levanten la voz y él debiera saberlo muy bien.

La reencarnación de marte detiene su andar y se vuelve un momento para encararle. Haciendo uso de la última pizca de paciencia que todavía le resta, se abstiene de responderle en la misma forma, pero su expresión aguerrida lo dice todo. Sus ojos parecen dagas que quisieran apuñalarlo.

—Exacto, estoy loca.

Y es todo lo que puede decir. También está fastidiada de discutirle.

Yaten tensa la mandíbula. Su frustración es palpable y se obliga a inhalar fuerte para conseguir pensar, pero su mente se encuentra nublada por la ira y la irritación de los agravios recibidos. Mesa sus cabellos, y no puede evitar echarse a andar detrás de ella en busca de respuestas a preguntas que él mismo no sabe formular. Alcanzándola, la toma del brazo y la vuelve hacia él. La dura expresión que pinceló su rostro momentos antes no ha cambiado, y reconoce aún en la llamarada de la discusión, lo hermosos que siguen siendo sus rasgos.

—¡Suéltame! –demanda ella.

Él no está dispuesto a ceder y dejar que se vaya así sin obtener una respuesta clara. Si lo que quería era reñir con él, entonces él reñiría con ella.

—No hasta que me digas qué demonios te sucede.

Ella se retuerce y lucha por liberar su mano, pero a medida que pretende soltarse, el joven intensifica su agarre.

—¡Me estás lastimando, idiota!

Lo empuja con todas las fuerzas que puede reunir en su cuerpo, y logra que tambalee y debilite su agarre. Aprovecha entonces para soltarse, doliéndose la muñeca, mirando las rojas marcas de los dedos masculinos impresas en su piel.

Jamás le ha hecho un daño así antes.

Continúa caminando, dejándole atrás. No quiere verle, presintiendo que si lo hace terminará soltándole una serie de improperios de los que sabe, después se arrepentirá. Pero Yaten no piensa desistir y sigue sus pasos. Alcanzándola otra vez, vuelve a tomarla del brazo para girarla. Ella reacciona soltándose violentamente.

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡No quiero hablar contigo!

Él desespera y termina jalándola al muro de una pared cercana sin medir la fuerza con la que lo hace. Rei suelta un quejido por el impacto de su espina dorsal y sus costillas contra el concreto. La visión que tiene a continuación es la de su hasta ahora novio encasillándola, acorralándola, regalándole una mirada llena de reproche y enojo. Sus labios que en otro tiempo le murmuraran palabras de amor, ahora desbordabanse en reclamos y acusaciones.

Como cualquier pareja normal, ellos han tenido desacuerdos, se han enfadado, han reñido. Pero nunca han llegado a los insultos, nunca han llegado a los gritos, nunca han llegado a la violencia.

"_Nunca la he hecho llorar así"_, se dice él, apreciando las perlas que van brotando de los ojos amatistas, mancillando el bello rostro de la sacerdotisa que en su gesto se le figura al de muñeca rota.

Y es allí donde se dan cuenta.

Ese amor les está dañando.

**_·__»_**

* * *

Hey, dears!

T^T

What do you think?

Esto será un serial de unas cuantas viñetas.

Un placer escribir y compartirlo con todos ustedes que se dan la molestia de asomarse a este espacio.

This is Sparta!

¡Por un mundo por más Rei x Yaten!

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	2. Nada es perfecto

.

**.::. I'm going crazy .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

_-Nada es perfecto**-**_

_**·»**_

Sin cuidado y sin rastros del temple que le caracteriza, Rei azota la puerta del departamento que desde hace un tiempo ha alquilado al tomar la decisión de independizarse de su abuelo, de su padre y de la vida sacerdotal. Recordar que también aquello lo hizo motivada por él; por aquel idiota insensible de Yaten, no ayuda a que se sienta mejor. Él con sus consejos y ánimos para impulsarla a buscar sus sueños, logró que ella perdiera el miedo y se arriesgara. Gracias a eso es que hoy puede presumirse como una de las modelos más recurridas y solicitadas por las revistas, marcas y casas de moda.

_Él alentándola._

Y es en este momento en que la culpa aflora desde el fondo de su entraña hasta su conciencia. Él ha estado allí. Ha sido su bastión, su soporte.

Su cuerda de salvación.

Pero ella también lo ha sido, o al menos lo ha intentado con todas sus fuerzas. Ha estado a su lado, ha tratado de ser su refugio, su descanso, su apoyo. El pensamiento primero para ella desde el día en que se descubrió enamorada del menor de los Kou, siempre ha sido él. _¿Cómo estará? ¿Cómo habrá amanecido? ¿Habrá despertado ya?_

Ha sido paciente, por Dios que lo ha sido, incluso en esos días difíciles en que él comenzó a mostrar su fastidio, su cansancio, su indiferencia. Incluso cuando ha sentido que ya no la ama más.

Y entonces vuelve a recordar sus preciosos ojos verdes inyectados de reproche y rencor, desvaneciendo toda la dulzura que antes se reflejara en ellos al hablarle; el dolor que punza en su espalda a causa del impacto contra aquel muro. Las duras palabras que salieron de sus labios…

El enojo vuelve a quemarle las mejillas y las pupilas violáceas a llenársele de agua. ¿Cómo diablos han llegado hasta ese destructivo punto? ¿Dónde está todo ese tierno amor que durante cinco largos años se profesaran, el que era objeto de envidia entre su círculo íntimo de amistades? Ellos siempre tan tranquilos, siempre tan centrados, tan estables, tan independientes. La pareja que congeniaba perfectamente como un _puzzle_…

Realmente, ¿qué les ha pasado?

Hino se enjuga las lágrimas y comienza a deshacerse de la ropa con desespero. Siente que se asfixia. Sobre la alfombra, deja caer la bufanda que le cubre todavía el cuello. Es invierno y el frio se filtra despiadado entre la ropa hasta calar los huesos, pero afortunadamente su pieza es lo suficientemente cálida para protegerla. La chaqueta de negra piel le hace compañía junto a los _skinny jeans_ de los que decididamente se libera. Poco a poco el aire parece correr de nuevo en su sistema. Prepara café para calmarse los nervios. Sin azúcar, cargado, con un amargo toque salado.

Y es que Rei no puede dejar de llorar.

¿Tienen que seguir lastimándose de aquella manera? ¿No hay ya solución ni acuerdo entre ellos? ¿Amor?

¿Debían simplemente dejarse ir? ¿Es que acaso él ya no la ama?

Porque ella todavía lo hace, y como una tonta. Sin embargo también existe una cosa llamada amor propio y, aunque en jirones, Rei aún conserva algunos retazos de eso.

Termina recostada en su cama con el único anhelo de perderse en el sueño, de no pensar más en esa relación que se les cae a pedazos. No es consciente del momento en que finalmente se queda dormida, sólo de las lágrimas que se deslizan por su sien humedeciendo la almohada, y del pecho estrujado como si el corazón fuera a rompérsele.

_**·»**_

* * *

Hola (-_-)/

T^T

La segunda de este puñado de viñetas.

What do you think?

Un placer escribir y compartirlo con todos ustedes que se dan la molestia de asomarse a este espacio.

This is Sparta!

¡Por un mundo por más Rei x Yaten!

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


End file.
